new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega Hard Girls
Tag Team = Tag Team Dynamic The Sega Hard Girls can either be played separately or together as a Tag Team. As a Tag-Team, they all share the same Final Smash and Down B, while separated they all have their own unique one. Special Attacks Down B: Continue? The Sega Hard Girl you're playing as will get inside a TV Screen, with another one coming out of it. The order is: Dreamcast>Sega Saturn>MegaDrive Move Origin The move is based on the way the girls travel to the videogame worlds, by entering a TV Screen in their classroom. This was first seen in Episode 1. Final Smash: Graduation!? The remaining Sega Hard Girls will come out of the screen, and the Medals chart appears to show that both girls have a total of 100 medals. However, Black Asobin comes out of the screen and makes the girls lose all their medals as he grows big and flies towards the center of the screen, giving you control of the girl again. Then he'll stay there, shooting fireballs in groups of three at the opponents, as well as more powerful fire shots in both directions. After a while, he'll shrink down, turn back to Professor Center, and fly away. Black Asobin has a misplaced pixel on one of his ears that, when hit, will make him explode, ending the Final Smash quicklier but causing greats amount of damage to those who were caught by the explosion. Move Origin In Episode 12, right when the girls are about to graduate, their teacher gets hacked and is turned into an evil version of it called Black Asobin. He then proceeds to steal all of their medals and force them to go through a series of challenges on the so called "Asobin Tower". In the end, Saturn fights Asobin on Space Harrier, which is where his large size, fire balls and weakness were taken from in this Final Smash. Victory Pose * All three are in their chibi forms as they all shout the famous intro: "SE-GA!" * Lose Pose: Laying down on the floor in their chibi forms. Extras Animal Chibi Form: They can walk, jump and also perform a damaging trip. In Team Mode, you can swap between the three girls, but they are all chibi. Art "HiScoool Memories" - Each one of the girls draws themselves, each one in a different artstyle. Trivia *The Sega Hard Girls are the first trio tag team in Lawl history. *They are also the first tag team who can also be selected as separate characters. |-|Dreamcast= Playstyle Origin The Dreamcast is often considered to be a console with great hardware capabilities, but due to the time of its release not many were able to make proper use of them in the console's games. This makes Dreamcast a very energetic and positive-minded person but not particularly bright. Naturally, Dreamcast is a Rushdown character, with many combo starters and finishers in her arsenal, with projectiles being her downfall as she doesn't have any. Special Attacks Neutral B: Ice Cream Blade Dreamcast takes out a large Ice Cream Cone and swings it like aa sword. Doing this move two times consecutively, with the second swing being weaker than the first one. Charge up this move to make Dreamcast dash forwards as she swings the Ice Cream Blade, and even freeze opponents if he charges it to the max. This move has a penalty, which comes in the form of the Ice Cream balls. Using this move makes the ice cream lose balls (1 if you fail, 2 if you land a hit). Not using this move for 10 seconds will give Dreamcast all her balls back (indicated by a short blue flash). Move Origin In Episode 11, when they are told that they were going to get weapons during their test on the world of Shining Force, Dreamcast hopes it's a cute weapon, like a Ten Scoop Ice Cream Sword. The move itself comes from her Super Attack in Chain Chronicle, which was featured in Episode 9, which consisted on her dashing forwards while swinging her Dream Blade. Side B: Virtua Headbutt Dreamcast leaps into the air and dives down, headbutting. Hitting the floor will leave her open to attacks, but if she lands on an opponent she will deal them plenty of damage, will meteor smash them if they are in the air and will make Dreamcast bounce back up. Holding down the B Button and moving the stick will allow her to aim where does she want to land, but mid jump you are still able to aim her trajectory a bit. Move Origin When visiting the world of Virtua Fighter in Episode 2, each one of the girls recieve an special attack from that game. Dreamcast gets Jacky's Headbutt, which is so powerful she's able to KO her opponents on a single blow, despite how she gets dizzy whenever she uses it. The move was severely nerfed in Nova, but it's still quite powerful. Up B: Always Connected Dreamcast is abducted by a large Dreamcast controller, which you can now control by moving left or right. Release the button or wait for a while and Dreamcast will be launched upwards. As a way of attacking, you can press B during the ascension to make Dreamcast perform a short spin. Move Origin This move comes from the Transformation Sequence in Episode 1, in which the three Sega Hard Girls turn from their chibi forms into their humanoid forms. Dreamcast's transformation consisted on her controller becoming very big, absorving her and then shoot her out in her humanoid form. Down B: Changing Booth Dreamcast creates a cheap-looking changing booth in front of her. If someone contacts it, they will get inside the changing booth, which will start shaking before they are left stunned. Dreamcast can jump into the changing booth after capturing someone to "have fun" with them, dealing a bit of extra damage. Whoever gets inside the changing booth will change to a random costume, which only lasts for 10 seconds and is a mere aesthetic effect. The changing booth can be broken by attacking it with projectiles. Move Origin In Episode 11, the girls are given costumes from Phantasy Star when visiting the world of Shining Force. In order to change outfits, they are provided with a changing booth that is barely big enough for the three. When they are changing their clothes, Dreamcast playfully tackles at MegaDrive while both were nude, as one of the show's few instances of fanservice. Final Smash: Graduation Dreamcast's Medal chart appears and gives her 100 medals. This turns Dreamcast into the console she's named after, which can fly freely and shoot laser beams at both right and left at the same time. Dreamcast is also very fast, and can even ram at opponents is she flies fast enough towards them. This Final Smash lasts for 15 seconds. Move Origin In Episode 13, the Sega Hard Girls graduate from the Sehagaga high school, which consists on them reincarnating in the real world as Sega's Hardware. The idea of the consoles being spaceships comes from another obscure Sega crossover, "Segagaga", where the main character has to face a series of ships shaped after Sega's many consoles as the Final Boss of the game. KO Sounds * KO Sound: "Aah!" * Star KO Sound: *Screams* * Screen KO Sound: "Egh..." Taunts * Up Taunt: Her medal chart shows a random number of medals. * Side Taunt: Dreamcast types on a phone and says "I'll upload it to my blog right away!" * Down Taunt: Dreamcast tries to connect to a modem. Victory Pose * Dreamcast cheerfully says "I did it!" Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- Dreamcast performs three consecutive slashes with her Dream Blade. * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- Dreamcast points upwards with both arms while saying "Up!" * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- Dreamcast performs a horizontal slash with the Dragonslayer. * Up smash- * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- Dreamcast slices with the Dream Blade vertically downwards. * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- |-|Sega Saturn= Playstyle Origin The Sega Saturn was a good console which got a bad reputation due to it not being able to compete against the Playstation and N64, which is translated to Sega Saturn being the butt of all jokes. She is as capable as the other 2, but always ends up being stuck with the bad luck and being the victim of all kinds of pranks and humiliations. For her moveset, Saturn is a modern take on the Joke Moveset trope. Rather than just her being terrible at everything and damaging herself more than the opponents, Saturn is as viable as anyone else, but her moveset is highly punishing in case you don't know her well, either by leaving you open if you charge too much or fail an attack, or having limited options in certain attacks. Special Attacks Neutral B: Chu Chu Chu! Saturn takes out a laser gun and shoots with it forwards, an attack that is not particularly powerful nor spammable. Holding down the B button will make Saturn start a dance, and while she's dancing you have to enter inputs with the stick. These inputs make her point at that direction with her arms, which by itself deals damage. After you release the button, all the inputs will be translated into extra shots for the gun, each one with their own property. Left is the regular shot, Right is faster and weaker, and Up and Down are angled up and down. There's a catch though. If you dance for too long, Saturn will somehow lose her clothes, staying in her underwear and covering in embarrassment. This can stun opponents with horniness, but also leaves her open to attacks. Move Origin This move is based on their visit to the world of Space Channel 5 in Episodes 3 and 4. In the game, they had to help Ulala face a race of aliens by dancing and sometimes shooting with a laser gun at the beat of the music. The way you have to put inputs in order to make this move better is based on the mechanics of the game. The move's penalty comes from Episode 4 where, in a desperate attempt at getting more views, Dreamcast takes off Saturn's clothing and leaves her in her underwear. Side B: Rappy Gloves Saturn equips a pair of hairy gloves and performs a series of punches before finishing up with an uppercut. Once you finish the combo Saturn will keep her gloves until she's KO'd or until she uses any other Special that is not Side B, and the gloves will give her normals a x1.5 buff. Using this move in the air will make Saturn float as she does her combo. The downside is that once the combo is started, you cannot stop midway, and if you get hit during it Saturn will not keep the gloves. Move Origin These gloves are one of the weapons that the Girls actually get during their visit to the Shining Force world in Episode 11. They are a pair of gloves that allow Saturn to do a powerful series of punches, at the expense of how she is not able to stop once she starts, leading to the move failing all the time. The actual name of the gloves is "Bear Gloves", while "Rappy Gloves" just references the costume she was wearing in that episode (a body suit of a Rappy from Phantasy Star). Up B: Space Harrier Saturn equips herself with a large cannon and will fly up for a bit before stopping and hover for a few seconds before falling. During the hovering part, you're able to move her freely inside an imaginary circle, but getting outside the circle will make her fall off. You can also shoot with the cannon, dealing damage without flinching. Move Origin In Episode 12, the last trial by Black Asobin is defeating him in the world of Space Harrier. As Saturn was the only one with a medal left, which were necessary for this trial, she is the only one who entered this game's world. The rest of the move is based on the mechanics of the game themselves. Down B: Twin Sticks Saturn takes out her weapon of choice, the Twin Sticks, and uses them to create a wind vortex around her. The first part of this move will push back opponents considerably, while the second part will just turn Saturn into a human wall. In the air, this move makes Saturn fall slower for an extra recovery option. After holding the move for too long, the vortex will disappear, but you can also stop this move at will. If you do, Saturn will use one of the sticks to shoot a beam in the direction she was facing. Move Origin Saturn's Twin Sticks are her weapon of choice, and this move is based on two separate instances where she uses them. In Episode 4, in order to stop the alien invasion, she uses them to create a vortex of wind which ends up causing more harm than good. The beam is based on her normal attack on Chain Chronicle, which was featured in Episode 9 and was a basic magic projectile. Final Smash: Graduation Saturn's Medal chart appears and gives her 100 medals. This turns Saturn into the console she's named after, which can fly freely and shoot laser beams at both right and left at the same time. Saturn can also ram at opponents and charge up her laser beam to shoot a sprite of Segata Sanshiro, but she's overall the weakest of the three ships. This Final Smash lasts for 15 seconds. Move Origin See: Dreamcast's Final Smash. KO Sounds * KO Sound: "Ehhh!?" * Star KO Sound: "What the hell!?" * Screen KO Sound: "I-ha!" Taunts * Up Taunt: Her medal chart shows a random number of medals. * Side Taunt: Saturn does a cute pose and asks "Like this?" * Down Taunt: Saturn says "I didn't ask for this!" Victory Pose * Saturn says "That sounds like fun!" Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- Saturn performs two consecutive punches followed up by an elbow hit. * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- Saturn waves her both arms over her head. * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- * Up smash- Saturn twirls around one of her Twin Sticks over her head. * Down smash- Saturn plants one of her Twin Sticks on the ground, causing a wave of energy to come out around her. Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- |-|Mega Drive= Playstyle Origin Being the oldest of the consoles, Mega Drive is the smartest and most mature out of the three, but she doesn't like modern technology and is a pretty bad athlete. Her moveset is the one with the worst stats, but like K. Rool, she doesn't truly need them. That's because she succeeds if you use her more defensively, keeping your opponents off your zone as you make use of your summons, projectiles and even heal yourself if you are truly safe. Special Attacks Neutral B: 16-Bit Pedia MegaDrive opens up her Sega Encyclopedia, creating a blue screen in front of her which will cycle through three games: Golden Axe, Altered Beast and Shadow Dancer. Release the button and MegaDrive will summon a character from that game, which will resist up to 20% damage (or until they get KO'd) and will attack anyone that is not her. The summons are: * Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) Gilius will walk around while swinging around his axe. If he survives for long enough his axe will grow, increasing its damage input and range. * Centurion (Altered Beast) Centurion will also walk around, punching and kicking whoever he encounters. If he survives for long enough he will power up, turning into a werewulf. As a werewulf, he can shoot fireballs, but loses the ability to kick. * Yamato (Shadow Dancer) Yamato will simply run back and forth on a fixed path, damaging by just contact. Move Origin The 16-Bit Pedia is a book that MegaDrive always carries with her, which contains information all about Sega and its games, displayed on a blue holographic screen. In Episode 1 she uses this book to find information about possible boyfriends for Saturn, and in Episode 5 she does it again but in order to find a possible pet for her. The three summons were all featured in these scenes, and their moves are based on the games they come from, with the exception of Gilius' giant axe which was based on his way of contributing to the fight against the alien invaders in Episode 4. Side B: Jet Set Radio MegaDrive puts on a pair of Roller Blades. She will slowly slide forwards as you hold down B, which makes her go slow but she can turn around. Release the button and she will dash with the help of the rockets on her Roller Blades, with this dash going further the more you have slid before. During both the sliding and dashing parts, you can press A to leave a trace of paint with a spray can. There can only be two at once and they deal minor damage if they hit someone. Move Origin In Episode 10 the Sega Hard Girls visit the world of Jet Set Radio, were they have to race with their Roller Blades towards a big billboard and graffiti all over it. As MegaDrive's Rollerblading skills were subpar, she was given a power up which was a pair of rocket roller blades, which made her go faster but also lose control more easily. Although the spray can is featured in this move, Dreamcast is the only one who gets to use it in the class. Up B: Puyo Puyo Waterslide MegaDrive hops on a Puyo (which can be red, yellow or purple, with no real differences beyond the color) and jumps upwards before falling down. You can hop off the puyo to give MegaDrive a safer recovery. The moment the puyo lands (whether it has MegaDrive over it or not), it will break into two puyos. They are pickable by MegaDrive and her team mates, and when they are thrown at someone they will stick on their face. This slows them down, and a strong attack is the way to get rid of it. The puyos also disappear the moment you create more than 2 by using the move again Move Origin In Episode 5 the Sega Hard Girls are tasked with coming up with ideas of a new game in the Puyo Puyo franchise, with Saturn's idea being "Puyo Puyo Waterslide". Professor Center likes it so much that allows the girls to try it out, basically going down a slide while on top of a Puyo and then fall on a pool made out of Puyos. Down B: Mega Adapter MegaDrive holds her 16-Bit Pedia overhead and creates a circle around her, which will heal her and her team mates at a pace of 2% each 0.5 seconds. Opponents can kick her off the circle and even use it themselves, but they only heal 1% instead of 2%. The circle will stay there for enough time to heal 20%, and then it will disappear. MegaDrive then keeps her book as an item, which she has to throw off the stage to use this move again. Either that or she can throw it at the opponents for a powerful projectile. Move Origin MegaDrive's Special Move in Chain Chronicle (featured in Episode 9) was the "Mega Adapter", a simple and not so effective healing move. In that very same episode, after a dragon kills her two friends, MegaDrive accidentally tosses her 16-Bit Pedia at it, killing it in one shot. Final Smash: Graduation MegaDrive's Medal chart appears and gives her 100 medals. This turns MegaDrive into the console she's named after, which can fly freely and shoot laser beams at both right and left at the same time. MegaDrive is the slowest of the three ships, and cannot ram at opponents, but she is the most powerful and can even charge up her shot to shoot one of the Bad Brothers as a projectile. This Final Smash lasts for 15 seconds. Move Origin See: Dreamcast's Final Smash. KO Sounds * KO Sound: *Cries* * Star KO Sound: "Whaaaaaa!" * Screen KO Sound: "Nyah!" Taunts * Up Taunt: Her medal chart shows a random number of medals. * Side Taunt: "This is kind of fun" * Down Taunt: Gets inside a cardboard box while saying "Left, Right, Up, Down!" Victory Pose * MegaDrive bows down and says "We will miss you" Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- MegaDrive takes a Puyo Puyo version of Opa-Opa and shoots three green Puyos consecutively. The third one is bigger and deals more knockback. * Dash attack- MegaDrive trips and falls on the ground. * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- MegaDrive takes out her 16-Bit Pedia and opens it, shooting 6 colored gems out of it. * Up smash- MegaDrive does a short hop while hitting with her knee. * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- MegaDrive grabs into Sonic and perform a short spin. * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Sega Hard Girls Category:Sega Category:Japanese Category:Anime Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Hero Category:Tag Teams Category:10's Category:Cults Category:Non-English Speaking Category:The Stylistic Era Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:All-Around Category:Rushdown Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Risk-Reward Category:Bait-and-Punish